Magic Mirror (Video Game)
The Magic Mirror is a talking mirror featured in The Wolf Among Us. As a rule, it will only answer questions asked in rhyme, and can show users the activities of any person they name. Sheriff Bigby Wolf is particularly not very fond of it, and is annoyed by the rule, but will reluctantly use it if he needs to, to which the mirror will be all too glad to help. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith The Magic Mirror is first seen when Bigby enters the Business Office after finding the prostitute's head. Snow suggests that he ask the mirror some questions while Bufkin looks for the books. Bigby can ask him about Bufkin, Snow, and the Woodsman. He can also attempt to ask about the prostitute, but as he doesn't know her name yet, the mirror is unable to help him. Bigby can also ask about the "Ten of Hearts" tarot card he finds on Crane's desk, but the mirror just advises against putting any faith in it. After discovering Faith's name and story, Bigby returns to the mirror and can ask about Faith, her father, and her husband, Lawrence. The mirror is unable to show Faith, instead saying "these lips are sealed". Her father is shown to be dead, and Lawrence is seen sitting in a chair with a pool of blood and a knife. From this, Snow determines the location of Lawrence's apartment and they make it a priority to go check on him. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Toad and TJ observe Bigby, Crane and Bluebeard interrogating Bigby's prisoner in the basement while they wait in the Business Office. Later, when Bigby goes to question them about the body TJ found, Toad panickedly tells the mirror to turn off. If Bigby was violent with his prisoner, Toad calls him out on it. However, if Bigby was peaceful, Toad claims that he was was trying to "catch him on the shitter" out of boredom. After finishing the questioning, Bigby can return to the mirror before checking on the body and ask him about the location of Dum, Dee (determinant),the Woodsman (determinant), and Lily, which Mirror Mirror will tell Bigby that "Some things cannot be revealed, Once again, these lips are sealed." Crane later uses the mirror to spy on Bigby and Beauty while they search Room 207 in the Open Arms Hotel. After they discover the photo of him and Lily, Crane smashes the mirror with the genie lamp, taking a shard and fleeing the building. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile When Bigby and Snow return to the Business Office, they find the mirror broken with Bufkin trying to fix it. He explains that he saw Crane break it while he was drinking in the rafters. After placing most of the pieces back into the frame, they discover that a shard is missing, and suspect that Crane took it. Bufkin says that the mirror will eventually repair itself, but that it could take a long time. Bigby decides to look for Crane without the mirror's help, and he and Snow then proceed to search his desk. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing The Mirror appears after Bufkin fixes his shard. Snow asks him where Crane is, and he is shown with Bloody Mary, being sent to Paris. To the mirror's surprise, Bloody Mary cuts off his vision. After arguing with Bigby, Bufkin asks the mirror to show The Crooked Man's door, which is shown to move around to different doors in the city. They see it move to a door under the Gothic Bridge in Central Park, and Bigby hurriedly leaves to catch it before it moves again. Book of Fables Entry The Mirror's Book of Fables entry can be unlocked during "Smoke & Mirrors" by speaking with it after questioning TJ. "The Magic Mirror speaks mostly in rhyme and demands that others do the same. He also requires the name of whatever object or person you wish to find. If you follow these rules, the mirror will show you a glimpse of whatever you want to see, but nothing more." Appearances Trivia *The Magic Mirror is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also plays Dee, Dum, and Beast, as well as Kenny in The Walking Dead. * Bloody Mary can detect when she is watched by the Magic Mirror and is able to cut the connection. *Unused audio clips reveal that the Magic Mirror, along with Bufkin, were supposed to appear in "Cry Wolf". But the scene was cut from the game. See also Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Unknown